Pretty Little Witches
by MirrorBlade19725
Summary: Spencer, Aria, Hanna and Emily along with some fellow classmates are selected to take part in a "Transfer Program" with Hogwarts... But when they go, so does "A"... Can they find out who A is while trying to learn about Magic and keep their normal lives? Jilly, Spoby, Haleb, and a few other "unplanned" ships
1. New Beginnings

_****_**AN: This is my first Crossover Fic as well as my first Fic ever... so please be kind coz Im new at this... Also, I know that this would NEVER happen (I mean, Hogwarts would NEVER have a "Transfer Program" with a muggle school) but please play along :D and I decided that the transfer students wont perform magic... they would learn the text and stuff, but apart from that, no practical (but maybe for potions)... I also haven't decided what House the girls would be in... Well, with that said, I hope you enjoy the story and Im sorry if it sucks... Reviews are appreciated... I would like to know what you think XD**

**OH, almost forgot, story set on PLL after the end of season 2 and HP would be the Marauders time... Also, I MIGHT NOT follow the storyline for PLL S3 but Im not too sure... Well on with the story XD (Sorry for making this a long Authors Note)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Pretty Little Liars... They belong to Sera Shepard and J.K Rowling...**

* * *

_**...Chapter One- New Beginnings...**_

"Finally, a new school where we can just forget about the past and get on with our normal lives." Aria Montgomery shouted in her compartment on the Hogwarts Express.

"Just remember that we are only going to this school for one year, so I don't think it would matter to anyone." Spencer Hastings looked up at her from her book, shaking her head.

"Well it matters for me okay! We had a hectic year and I just want to forget about it."

"Me too, I just want to forget about Mona backstabbing me." Hanna Marin looked down.

Her best friend in the world had betrayed her by sending them text messages, under the alias "A", threatening to reveal their past secrets. The girls had found out that Mona had found the diary of Alison DiLaurentis, their best friend and ring leader who was killed and that's how she knew all the Pretty Little Liars (as they were called) secrets. When Mona was exposed, she tried to push Spencer down a cliff but ended up falling down but not to her death. Instead, she survived and was sent to a Mental Hospital Spencer, Aria, Hanna and Emily Fields all then went back to their normal lives thinking that it was finally over.

"At least we're all together again!" Aria said trying to cheer Hanna up.

"Not all of us made it." Emily spoke up for the first time on their train ride. "Don't forget about Maya."

Maya was Emily's girlfriend but had been killed the same day that Mona got locked up. She had run away from home but was found dead. Emily was devastated when she had found out and turned to drinking to help her cope with her loss.

"How could we forget about her?" Spencer stood and sat next to Emily hugging her.

"Anyways." Hanna had said, trying to change the topic. "Aren't you excited to be going to a school of magic?"

"Don't be ridicules Hanna. There is no such thing as magic." Spencer shook her head once again.

"Oh come on. You wouldn't be here if you didn't believe it as well." Aria added.

"Well it's not like we're gonna learn anything useful. Remember what your mum said, Aria? We're just going to learn the basics and all but no practical and actual magic." Spencer replied, remembering the school meeting they had just two week ago.

_**Two Weeks Ago **_

Hanna, Aria, Spencer and Emily had all gathered in school. Their principal had wanted to make an announcement and they decided that it might be important because Mrs. Montgomery was also going. When they reached Rosewood High, they saw their whole class there and made their way to the front and found a couple of seats.

"I wonder where Caleb is... I can't find him." Hanna said, looking at the crowd to spot her boyfriend.

"Shhh... You can find him later." Spencer whispered just before the principal came up to make the announcement.

"How many of you believe in Magic?" The principal's question to everyone by surprise, including the teachers.

"I beg your pardon sir?" A student at the back has asked, breaking the silence.

"I asked how many of you believe in Magic?" he simply said again. About 20 of the students, including the girls had raised their hands.

"Very well." The Principal said. "For those who didn't raise their hands, you may leave and enjoy the remainder of your holidays."

As the others got up and left, the girls had wished they didn't raise their hands, wanting to enjoy their last week of holidays.

"Well, now that's settled, let's move on to the real announcement. Our school has been selected to take part in a special program to build a strong friendship with a school previously unknown to us." He had stopped to glance around at the students before continuing.

"The Headmaster of this school has kindly set up an arrangement where a select number of students from this school will transfer their for one year and the same would be done for them. This is to help students learn more. The name of the school is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"He can't be serious, can he?" Spencer whispered to the others.

"He must be if he is talking about it." Aria replied, thinking how crazy this all seemed.

"While there, you will learn the history and culture from that school. You will also be assessed on your academic studies as well as the extra-curricular activities you take part in. If you do not wish to go, you can simply leave now."

Everyone was getting ready to leave when the Principal added "Before you all leave, I thought you'd like to know that the school is in England." Everyone immediately sat back down, whispers filling the hall.

"No one leaving?" The Principal grinned. "Very well then, your books and other supplies will be taken care of as well as your sleeping arrangements. You will be boarding there." Again, whispers filled the hall.

"You will also be given allowances monthly. The only thing you would have to pay is your air fare." The Principal had finished.

_** Back To The Present **_

Out of the 20 students that stayed, only 10 went (their parents had thought it was a crazy idea). The girls had begged their parents to allow them to go to "get away from it all" and after several heated arguments, they came around. Toby and Caleb had come but they were off somewhere on the train, goofing around.

Just then, the compartment door slid open and the girls were all surprised and terrified at the same time at the person standing in front of them. It was none other than Mona Vanderwaal.

* * *

**So? What did you think? Is it good? bad? Please review and tell me what you think! Also, if any information is wrong, please tell me coz I just wrote from memory alone... XD Oh and to make things clear, I changed something... They let Mona out after 3 months... I just wanted her to be at Hogwarts... **

**The marauders would make their appearance in the next chapter XD**

**And I still need to decide which House they all get in... If you have ideas, please let me know XD**

**Until then...**

**-V**


	2. Sorted Out

**Hello Again XD XD Firstly, I would like to thank my first 4 reviewers... YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! to Ezrialover1: Im not sure how I will fit Ezra in the story but Im working on it... to Emeraldeve9: Thank you for your advice... I was going put them in the Houses you said but then it would've been better if they were in the same house. To pokepimp thanks for all the advice you gave and Im going to follow them... As for making Peter and Remus weak, I also don't like when they are weak or over controlling so Im going to TRY my best to make them seem awesome! As for Mona, I don't remember why I included her in the story! lol.. and I will make sure to say that you came up with the idea whenever you help me XD and you should join the site! Cant wait! and also thank you Beaney 4 for liking my story...**

**_Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling and Pretty Little Liars belong to Sera Shepard..._**

* * *

_**...Chapter Two - Sorted Out**..._

**SIRIUS POV**

"When is the Sorting Ceremony gonna finish? I'm starving" I asked, my stomach growling

"Is that all you care about, Padfoot?" Remus Lupin asked from the opposite side of the table.

"Well to be honest, Yes" I replied, giving him a grin.

"Can you smell that?" James Potter, my bestest mate in the world, said randomly.

"Smell what?" Peter Pettigrew asked, curious to know and started sniffing.

"Lily's here!" James had said, wide-eyed and all of us just sighed while Peter gave up sniffing.

"You know dude, thats kinda scary." Peter said to James, all of us agreeing.

"Its not scary. Its called Love." James said in protest

"No man, thats just plain scary." Remus said to him.

Just then, the hall burst with whispers. I turned to see who were the ones gossiping, thinking it be the Ravenclaws since the were famous for gossip, but was surprised to see it was from a bunch of unknown students to young to be first years but looked as if they too were getting sorted.

"Hey guys, who are they?" I asked making them all turn. Remus just sighed and replied "If you three were paying attention, you would know that they are the Transfer Students from the Muggle school Rosewood High in America."

The Transfer students looked to be our age and kept whispering amongst themselves and kept looking towards something. I followed their gaze and rested my eyes upon a blonde girl being sorted.

**HANNA'S POV**

I didn't know which to believe more. Mona being here and out of Radley or Mona here and asking for forgiveness for all backstabbing and pain she has done. I didn't know what to do so I just slammed the compartment door in her face and sat back down like she never even visited.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Aria commented.

"Its just too much to deal with on an empty stomach." I said back, looking in my back for anything to munch on though giving up after finding nothing.

"I wonder why Radley let Mona out early. I thought she was still supposed to be in there until next christmas." Spencer wondered out loud, irritating me.

"Can we not talk about this right now. I thought we left that behind in Rosewood." I pointed out.

"I know but don't you wonder its strange the day we go to Hogwarts she is released." Spencer pushed on

"Spencer can you just drop it already." I finally snapped. "We all agreed we kept our past in the past and start fresh in Hogwarts and I'd like to do that please." I stood up and moved to the compartment door.

"Where are you going now? We're about to reach Hogwarts." Spencer said, annoyed by the fact that I got the last say in our argument.

"I'm just going out for fresh air mom." I said to her before leaving.

The corridor of the Train was empty, save for the prefects patrolling. Not wanting them to ask questions, I decided to go in the opposite direction of where they were. I began to think about the past year and how so much has changed. Emily was gay, Aria started dating a teacher, Spencer finally got a boyfriend and Mona was A. I was still so shocked by the last thought. It never had occurred that the person I thought who would be there to catch me when I fall would be the one who was pushing me off the cliff.

"Woah! careful there blondie. With that kinda force you can knock down a Hippogriff!" I was so lost in my thoughts that I hadn't realised I had bumped into a boy with untidy black hair and a nice pair of hazel eyes behind black glasses.

"Sorry a what?" I asked, wondering what in the world a Hippogriff was.

"Ahh, you must be Muggleborn. But no matter. I am James Potter. pleasure to make your acquaintance! And you are?"

"Umm Hannah. Hannah Marin." I replied, shocked by his cheerfulness.

"I don't think I have had the pleasure of meeting you before, Hannah Marin." James' smile charming me more and more by the second.

"Well I don't think you could seeing as this is my first time going to Hogwarts."

"So you are Muggleborn. I was right. well then, care to join my friends and I? Im heading to them right now"

"Oh no thank you. I just want to be alone right now." I said truthfully.

"Well then, I hope to see you again Hannah Marin and Im sure whatever is troubling you won't once you reach Hogwarts." James said before walking away to find his friends not before leaving me confused as to how he knew something was troubling.

With that in mind, I decided to head back to the compartment. to get into my school robes.

**THIRD PERSON POV**

"First Years and Transfers, welcome to Hogwarts." Professor McGonnagall addressed the students. "Now in a few short moments, you will be sorted into a House. There are four school Houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Your House will be like you family. You will eat and sleep with them as well as attend classes with them. During your time in Hogwarts, you will be conducted on your behaviour. Any good things you do will get you House Points. Any bad and you will lose them. At the end of the year, you will be awarded the House Cup. Le us proceed."

Professor McGonnagall led opened the door and led the first years and transfers ti the front, each new student admiring everything about the Great Hall- especially the ceiling. She led them to the front of the Hall to where a wooden stool was, on it an old looking hat.

"When I call your name, please come forward." Professor McGonnagall addressed the students." Her voice echoing through the Great Hall.

After the First years were sorted into their Houses, it was the Transfers turn.

"Cavanaugh Jenna." Professor McGonnagall called, causing the young blind girl to make her way to the sorting hat, with the help of a few students.

The Sorting Hat hadn't fully touched her head when it shouted "Slytherin!" Making the students on the far left abrupt in cheers.

"Cavanaugh Toby." Toby made his way to the stool and just like his sister, had been sorted into Slytherin.

"Thats strange. I heard Slytherin is where the bad end up." Spencer remarked.

"How many bet thats where Mona will be." Aria sourly said.

"Marin Hannah." And suddenly the Great Hall was filled with whispers from the Transfers. Hannah took a deep breath and stepped up to the stool.

"Ahh, this will be tricky." A voice said in Hannah's head, giving her quite a shock.

"I see you have been through many tragedies. Poor thing... So where shall I put you? Well definitely not in Ravenclaw."

"Ouch" Hannah thought making the Sorting Hat laugh.

"I see power in you. You will manipulate people to get what you want. You also have a thirst to prove yourself. And you are loyal. Very loyal to the ones you love. This is very tricky."

"Ahh but you are brave. You have more courage than most of the students I have ever sorted. Well better be GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table applauded their first- but not last- Transfer student. Hannah got up and made her way to the Gryffindor Table, all of the Transfers eyes on her. She felt them watching and decided to ignore them.

After the Ceremony was finished, Hannah, Aria, Spencer and Emily, all sitting together, started discussing as to why Mona got sorted into Ravenclaw and instead of Slytherin.

"I mean guys seriously, maybe her mind was jus so complex that the Sorting Hat didn't know that she is just pure evil." Aria said to the others in hushed whispers.

"I wonder how Caleb is gonna deal with that all." Hannah said, looking at her boyfriend at the Ravenclaw table looking lonely.

"I still don't know why toby is in Slytherin." Spencer said again.

"Maybe Slytherin isn't all that bad." Emily commented. "I wonder what House Ali would be in if she were here."

"Ali was her own House." Spencer replied, thinking about their old friend.

Before the feast was about to begin, Professor Dumbledor gave a few start of term announcements that sat back down to enjoy the feast. All the new students gasped when the food appeared before them and also when the Ghosts appeared. After dinner, Each House prefect let their Houses to their separate common rooms. A red-head girl lead the new Gryffindor's up the moving staircase to a portrait of a fat lady on the seventh floor. She told them that they would require a password if they wanted to enter the Common Room and told them that it was Frutata. She also mentioned that they mustn't give the password to anyone but a Gryffindor and that the password changes every two weeks.

Once inside, Hannah was greeted with the surprise of a familiar face.

"Blondie! Congratulations on being sorted into the Best House Ever!" James Potter had shouted to Hannah.

"James, is it?" Hannah asked, taken by surprise. "These are my friends, Spencer Hastings, Aria Montgomerry and Emily Fields." Hannah introduced them as they walked up to James and his friends.

"And these are Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew." James said in return.

"Why hello malady." Sirius said to Hannah, kissing her hand causing her to blush.

The red-head from before had walked up to them and asked "There isn't a problem here, is there?"

"Oh not at all." Spencer had replied to her. "We were just making friends."

"Well in that case, I'm Lily Evans, pleasure to meet you all." the red-head said. Then the girls had introduced themselves in turn to Lily.

"So how do you like Hogwarts so far? I hope these boys haven't ruined it for you." Lily said, giving a disapproving look to the Marauders.

"But Lily-poo! We haven't done anything. Yet." James added with a grin.

"I told you not to call me that, Potter" Lily said to James, annoyed. "But anyways, I do hope these boys weren't causing any trouble.

"Oh no they weren't." Aria said to Lily who didn't believe it.

"Well I'm pretty sure you girls must be tired from all the travelling you did so I guess I will show you the Girls Dormitory." Lily started walking in the direction the girls believed to be the Dormitory.

"I do hope to see you ladies again." Sirius had said, though keeping his eyes on Hannah.

"Well goodnight then." Spencer had said to the boys before made her way to Lily, followed by the other girls.

* * *

**So what do you think? Good? Bad? Im pretty sure I made dozens of mistakes :3**

**Reviews are always appreciated! XD btw, if you notice, I didn't write how Spencer and the others got sorted because I felt it would be too long but I might write them thinking back to it or something... So to make it easy: The Liars in Gryffindor (Had a hard time thinking of where to put them), The Cavanaughs in Slytherin(Because Toby is A in Season 3 (Sorry if that spoils things) and Jenna just seems right there) Caleb and Mona in Ravenclaw (Because Caleb is a super genius with computers(although they won't be using computers!) and because Mona is super brilliant... The Girls didnt know she was A for 2 seasons!) So any questions you have, don't be afraid to ask :) And I forgot to mention that Emily might seem weak now (because she is still sad about Maya) but I will have her feeling confident and stuff later... and The A messages will start coming once they settled in properly XD**

**Until then...**

**-V**


End file.
